


Not so Good but its not terrible

by danvssomethingorother



Series: Start Of a New Family [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Peter has very protective parents, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Yondu is having a hard time processing he nearly lost his family today.





	Not so Good but its not terrible

Yondu watched from the door way, his son was shaken but relatively unhurt. It was just a cut, nothing bad, his mother had taken the blunt of the assault for him. He had tears streaming from his large green eyes, Yondu sighed, he had inherited his mama’s good looks. He was mama’s boy through and through, never left her side.

That’s why it was so strange to find him here, half way across the ship digging through the med kit kept by the mechanics rather than by her side right now. 

He dropped the bandages and just let them roll away as fell into himself, a heap on the floor crying. There was no one around, most of the crew was in bed at this hour and that was where his son needed to be. He had been hiding from him for hours now and it was time Yondu put his foot down, his son wasn’t going to suffer, not if he had life left in him. 

He cleared his throat and Peter instantly snapped up, blood shot eyes wide like how Mer often described the deer had looked before she mowed it down with her truck (a favorite story of Yondu’s but one of trauma for his longtime partner). His shoulders were tensed up and Yondu saw his leg sliding a little as he pushed himself up, he stared at him and Yondu stared back. His son was debating running from him again like he had done when he had to drag him and his bloody mother back on the ship after that little brawl they had been caught in.

No, Yondu allowed it last time to tend to his ma’s bleeding midsection but that wasn’t going to happen now. He shouldn’t have let his eight year old disappear on him into the vents, he should have had another crew member go find him but he just pocketed his guilt and focused on the now.

“Peter,” he said crouching down to be more level with his son, “C’mere.”

Peter didn’t argue with his father’s request, he just rose up and walked to him without word, an unusual thing for his son. His son loved to talk. He loved to mouth off to his father. His son was the epitome of annoying. A trait his mother loved to push, she wanted her son to be loud and for his voice to be heard. 

He stood, head bowed in front of Yondu, trying to hide his bleeding injury under his hand.

Yondu put his hand on his son’s curls, messing with the dirty locks, the faint smell of smoke mixing with the stronger smell of dust. He gently pulled his son close to him and scooped him into his arms, taking him back to the captain’s quarters.

Peter for his part did not protest, clinging to his father’s jacket. It had been a hard day for him and it shouldn’t have been.

Yondu cursed their spineless customer for selling them out, he just expected to take the shit he hired them to get and then sell them out to slavers for a few extra bucks on the side. Yondu was internally seething again for sending his family alone like that but who would have expected that?!

That man had been spineless in the past and hired them many times to steal shit for him, Yondu didn’t expect him to try to sell them. Mer gave him mercy by only shooting him in the head for trying to yank their boy from her arms, if Yondu had been there, he would have kept him alive during the struggle and gave him a slow painless death for touching any part of his son.

Yondu had been feeling guilt since he had arrived on the scene.

Mer unable to stand up, blood of all colors slashed on them, clinging to Peter. She was growing paler, but she didn’t pay any attention to her own injury, gently wiping the worst of the blood off their boy, humming to him and pushing him closer to her to not see the bodies scattered around them. 

His family was almost ripped from him, his son still suffering and his mother in med wing in for a long recovery period. All because he made the mistake of trusting anything that wasn’t his own.

He thought of this a lot as he undressed Peter who still refused to look at him and eased him into his bath to get the last of the stained, pealing blood off his skin and get a better look at the injury he hadn’t paid attention to before.

It was a long scratch, deep but not deep enough to need stiches. It was an angry scarlet red, inflamed with yellow beginning to puss around it from not being treated properly before Peter disappeared in the filthy vents. 

“Peter, you need to tell people when yer injured,” Yondu began firmly, running his finger across it making his son whimper and begin to cry again. 

“Ma was worse,’’ Peter choked out sinking down in the bubbles making Yondu sigh, why did his son have to inherit his stubbornness? Of all the traits to get from him, it had to be that one.

“That don’t mean ya hide yers,” Yondu said pulling his son up and finishing his job of getting the last of the grime off him so he could make out the bruises better. The worse of the squabble had been fighting over a child like he was loot and that disgusted Yondu on every level. 

He helped his son dry off and dressed him in his PJs, the ugly ones Mer had gotten for their son on the black market with the ugly turtle men on them. They were ninjas Peter had told him making him watch his bootleg Terran show on his data pad with him, but they just looked like ugly pests to Yondu.

He disinfected and bandaged the wound himself properly, Peter’s eyes watching the bandages loop around but he wasn’t ready to talk about what happened, so his father didn’t force him.

His son normally slept with them, his cot on the other side of the room rarely used, so Yondu tucked him in and just sat next to his son.

“Peter,” he began after a moment resting his hand on his son’s damp curls, “You understand what happened wasn’t your fault right? Ma was just protecting ya, things just get out of hand sometimes like that.”

Peter didn’t really respond, he let out a low sob and buried himself in the blankets and Yondu didn’t force him to acknowledge anything yet. He picked his son up and held him close to him, humming that song his mother liked to sing to him.

He began whistling the melody, making his arrow dance around them playfully. Peter began to calm watching the arrow fly around and sank into his father, burying himself in his jacket as he began to fall asleep.

Yondu watched his son sleep and allowed himself to rest as well. It wasn’t ok, he nearly lost the most important things in his life today because of a stupid miscalculation. His son wasn’t alright, he was scared and didn’t know how to process his mother almost died and bad men had tried to yank him from her.

His mom wasn’t ok, she was still unconscious down in the med bay.

But for now, he would consider this fine. His son was here, he wasn’t gone, he could still hold him when he cried. Mer was stable, ready to wake up in a very bad mood any time soon.

His family wasn’t lost, they were here and Yondu could consider that a small victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this or not. If you want me to or if you think its good as is, just comment bellow. 
> 
> I'm kinda going through a bunch of old prompts for like the first GOTG right now and just making little one shots for them. http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1318055


End file.
